It's Magic
by redcrystaljay21
Summary: May, Dawn, Leaf , and Misty are fairies that just got the works on their wings. They should keep it a secret to protect themselves from enemies. But then, the word got out to a few boys and some creatures along the way. How are they gonnna survive this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again, people of fanfiction! This story is all about fairies, magic, and the works. This story is actually for my friend in school who really likes fairies and fantasies. I thought about it being just little snitch in my head before, but I'm tempted to do it. I know I should be doing my other story, '_Life in Stardom'_, but, aS I said, I'm tempted. And I'm not sure what the main shipping for this story is gonna be. I know that I kinda stink on First Person's POV, so I'm going for Third Person. But I still going for First for '_Life in Stardom_'.**

**Anyways, sit back, relax, and read. :D Chapter up!**

* * *

><p>"Wakey-wakey, May! It's time to wake up!"<p>

The sun peeked over the horizon and shone with utmost radiance. Its rays of sunshine tickled May's toes, which are poking out from the blankets. All May wanted was to sleep in but the person bouncing on her bed said otherwise.

"May! Get out of that bed!" The person yanked the blankets off May's sleeping figure. May yelped and fell to the floor, her butt landing painfully first.

"Dawn, what the heck!" May glared at the girl holding her blankets. Dawn just grinned at her.

"Finally! You're up! Now, Misty's waiting downstairs with Leaf. We'll be going for a small hangout that could take the whole day!"

"And how is that small?"

She just ignored May and proceeded on throwing clothes in a bag, which no one knew how it got there. Maybe, except Dawn.

"Here we go!" Dawn zipped the bag closed and handed May a set of clothes. She stepped into the bathroom and beckoned for May to follow.

The bathroom is large enough to hold a queen-sized bed and a TV but, unfortunately for May, there wasn't any bed, nor there any TV. A tub sat in the far right corner and a mirror with beauty equipments surrounding it, a rounded seat in front of it.

Dawn told her to sit down in front of the mirror while she worked on her powder. May only puts powder on her face when going to public places, like the school and the park. She didn't really feel much comfortable with lipstick and eye shadows to wear them all the time.

Dawn dabbed cotton holding powder into May's cheeks and forehead. May closed her eyes and mouth in contact. She didn't want any of the stuff going in her eyes and tasting it wasn't any better.

After that, Dawn stepped away from May and asked, "Is it fine?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She smiled gratefully at Dawn.

Dawn smiled in return. "I'll be waiting downstairs with the Misty and Leaf. Hurry up, alright?" She closed the door after the sentence, not giving May any chance to answer back.

May sighed and changed to the pair of clothes Dawn had given her. Within a few minutes, she was standing in front of the mirror with a red tank top and brown shorts.

She hurriedly went down the stairs and grinned when she saw her friends.

"May!" Leaf and Misty hugged her. Dawn grinned and leapt towards them.

"Let me join!" They welcomed Dawn in the group hug. After a few minutes, they pulled back. Leaf's eyes scanned May up and down.

"Where's your bag?" Leaf asked when she finished scanning May.

May smacked her forehead. "I completely forgot about it!"

"It's with me! I brought it down while you were changing, May." Dawn held up the similar bag from earlier.

May pouted. "You should've told me."

Dawn smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I guess it kinda slipped from my head."

"You're forgiven."

They left the house. May lived alone in the summer because her brother, Max has summer camps and her parents are abroad for work. They only came home on Christmas and her and Max's birthdays. Max always came home a week before school starts and he left after a week school ends.

"Are we going to the forest again?" May looked at Dawn as the gates to the forests came into view.

"Yep! We need our relaxation every now and then, right?" She glanced back at May with a questioning look.

May nodded. "I guess so."

"It's a relief that we don't have to do any more studying. I'm already brain-wired as it is!" Misty stretched her arms, her pack hunching to her back at the move.

"Yeah! Even though, it was fun on the soccer field. It's a great change." Leaf smiled at us.

They talked about what happened the week before when They split into two groups.

"And when Dawn almost fell from the cliff, her look was priceless!" Misty laughed at the memory. The others giggled at Dawn while she was blushing pink.

"H-hey! You didn't even bother to help me!" Dawn argued.

"I don't have to."

Misty pushed Dawn over the cliff they were standing at. Everyone heard Dawn's screams as she went lower with every passing second.

"Should we help her? She's already gone down far enough." Leaf and May looked at Misty for her approval.

"Wait a few more seconds. If she's still falling, you can help her," Misty answered.

Both nodded and watched Dawn over the cliff. Then, the most surreal thing happened. Pink wings started to unfold from Dawn's back. She was still screaming, with her hands covering her face. So, she didn't see it happen.

After a few minutes, her flapping wings brought her near the cliff, still airborne.

"You can open your eyes now, Dawn." May held her hands out to her.

Dawn peeked through the holes between her fingers and gasped. "I did it! I _actually_ did it!" She flipped through the air.

"See? Told ya you didn't need help." Misty walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped, her blue wings opening up from her back. She flew right next to Dawn.

"Woohoo!" Dawn flipped again then looked at us. "C'mon, gals! Come join in!" she beckoned.

Leaf and May nodded to each other and jumped, green, the color of grass wings sprouting from Leaf's back while May had red, the color of cherries sprouting from her back.

They played around the cliff all day, not bothering to think that if people can see them from the cliff. Misty passed a waterfall and sprayed the girls with water.

"Hey! Not me! I can't control my wings with water like you guys!" Dawn huffed.

"Oh, you'll learn by doing it." Misty sprayed more of the water to Dawn.

"Not this again!" Everybody laughed.

They continued to play all day, until the sun neared setting.

"We should go now. Our wings can't handle the night." Misty nodded at our wings, which are slowing losing color as the sun continued to set over the horizon.

"Aw… Alright." Dawn sighed as she watched Misty land perfectly on the cliff, folding her wings. Leaf followed her. May grinned at Dawn first before landing gracefully on the rock terrain. As Dawn stumbled on her landing, her friends helped her stand straight. Then, they walked back to town.

When they reached the gate, Leaf whispered, "Alright, gals. Don't stretch your wings in public."

Dawn interrupted, "Of course, we won't. Why? You don't trust us?"

"She obviously doesn't trust you," Misty said.

They all giggled at Dawn's pouting face.

"Alright, alright. Yes, it's tempting to stretch it because of folding for so long. That's the reason why we go to these hangouts we look forward to every time." Leaf smiled at us and nodded at Misty.

"Okay. I get what you're saying." May giggled, still remembering Dawn's pouting face.

"G'night, gals!"

"Sweet dreams!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"And don't forget what I said!"

_Yeah, we won't._ They all thought simultaneously. All smiling from the day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the boys aren't there yet. But you know, I'm just starting with the fairy wings kind of thing first.<strong>

**This story is actually inspired by my other friend, who is also at school. We were actually doing a Science project and it kinda went to this. I don't know _how_ it got to this, but yeah.**

**Please state your opinion on a review! I need reviews to get inspiration for more chapters people! You know how it works, the more, the merrier I am!**

**And am I writing in Third Person better than writing in First? State your answer in a review! **

**And another question, should I go with Penguinshipping or Ikarishipping? Review, please!**

**Jay-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I know I said that I will only be updating once I finished '_Life in Stardom'_, but-**

**Jayden: You got writer's block, don't you?**

**Well, yes. Yes, I do. **

**Janeah: How did you know? **

**Jayden: It's very obvious, really. Don't you get the hints?**

**Janeah: Hints? What hints?**

**Jayden: Nevermind.**

**Janeah: Well, it's not my fault you're a smarty-pants!**

**Jayden: What? How did it come to this?**

**Janeah: Smarty-pants!**

**Jayden: Blame Jay!**

**Janeah: =blink= You're blaming yourself with your nickname?**

**Jayden: No! THAT Jay! =points at author=**

**Janeah: Ooooh... But why should I blame her?**

**Jayden: Because she gave me my brain! **

**Hey! Don't drag me into your fight! ...But you do have a point there. Since you _are_ a half of my personality. **

**Janeah: Ooooh...**

**Jayden: Good. You're catching up.**

**Janeah: Actually... not really. **

**Jayden: What? How can you not?**

**Nevermind them. Thank you, my dear reviewers! And it has been decided! Ikarishipping, it is!**

**Now, I musn't keep you waiting any longer! Read on!**

**Johnny: redcrystaljay21 does not own Pokemon. Just me and those two over there. **

* * *

><p>It was a hot afternoon. The sun shone brightly in the sky, illuminating and reflecting off glass and making shadows behind anything. The sands lighted brightly with a flashing yellow. The beach was everything anyone would want right now, relaxing and comfortable. And not too many people were there. Just a few groups here and there. Then the tranquillity was broke off with a loud scream.<p>

Dawn felt the cold water splash against her and saw her friends laughing at her. She looked down at her once shining baby blue sundress, which is now soaking wet and dripping. They knew she hated getting soaked in clothes.

"What the heck?" She screeched, looking at the three girls accusingly. They all giggled, seeing Dawn in this state. The dripping wet hair, soaking wet dress, and the distressed face combined looked hilarious!

Dawn turned to Misty, who was laughing the hardest, and pointed at her. "YOU!" she bellowed. Misty ran, laughing while Dawn chased her.

After a few laps around the water near the cove, Dawn felt her anger slowly lifting away. Feeling this as a game of cat and mouse, she splashed water towards Misty. And they splashed water with each other for a moment before Dawn glanced at the other two giggling girls.

She splashed them with water. "You think you can get away, huh?" She eyed them evilly, scaring both girls. "But you know you're part of the blame as well!"

May, who was getting freaked out by Dawn's evil features, countered with a splash towards Dawn. Leaf suppressed a giggle as she saw the shocked face on Dawn's face. May just stared at what she had just done.

"Oh, you're so going to get it!" Screams were heard throughout the beach. Everyone looked to the cove, then resumed to their business.

Laughter echoed around the cove, emanating from the four girls. They squeezed water from their soaking shirts and sat down when finished. All were panting from running around and screaming.

Leaf sat by the small cliff, which was pointing at the horizon. She saw the sun still high up in the sky, the clouds were covering it, but not fully. She relaxed as the sun's rays of sunshine hit her, feeling energy coursing through her entire body. Misty joined her and lay down next to her, also bathing in the sun's rays.

"Hm…" Leaf hummed in content. "I feel like jumping and running around again."

Misty looked at her with a grin. "How about we use all that energy in swimming?"

Leaf looked at her with fire in her eyes. "Are you challenging me to a swimming race?"

The orange haired girl shrugged and smirked. "So, you up for it?"

Leaf smirked and nodded. "Of course! I accept your challenge!"

Behind them, May and Dawn looked at them in interest. Everyone knew Misty was a pro when it came to swimming and they all knew that Leaf was the sporty kind of gal. Leaf already had soccer and tennis around her finger, and she had basketball games in elementary, and who said swimming could be any different? This should be an interesting match.

Both pumped up girls stood ready and prepared, looking like they'll be jumping at any moment. May stood up and leaped towards the side with a whistle no one knew how she got it.

"This will be a one on one swimming match between Misty, the mermaid of Cerulean," May gestured to the respective girl. "and Leaf, our sports olympian!" She held out her hand towards the said girl. She gestured to the big rock in the middle of the water. "This will be a two lap race! The rock will be the turning line and whoever could cross the cliff first would be the winner. Then, she raised both arms and started the countdown. "Ready, set," She looked at both girls before shouting "GO!" and slamming her hand down and blowing at her whistle.

Leaf and Misty immediately jumped down from the cliff after hearing the whistle. They hit the water and swam up at the same moment. Both began to swim towards the big rock.

"Go Leaf! Go Misty!" Dawn cheered as she saw both start swimming.

A steady competition was taking place. Both girls weren't backing down. After a few strokes, Leaf moved ahead from Misty, reaching out to the rock. She thought she saw Misty withdraw a little, but disregarded it. As Leaf touched the rock, she turned around and made her way back to the cliff, Misty tailing her.

Leaf felt the water pressure grabbing her, and her feet were slowing down. She felt tired. She saw Misty swimming faster ahead of her. Now, she knew the orange-headed girl's tactic.

Slow at first, then using the energy stored to go faster! Dawn thought as she stared at the swimming maiden in awe.

May stood by the edge of the cliff, ready to blow her whistle. She had already seen Misty swim and this tactic before. And it confirmed her suspicions when she saw Misty withdrawing a bit, and swimming faster when Leaf struggled a bit to find her pace.

May quickly blew on her whistle as Misty went to the small shade under the cliff. Dawn walked next to her and they watched Leaf making her way to Misty.

May jumped down and released her cherry-colored wings and flew next to the two. She raised Leaf from the water as Leaf spread her wings. She thanked May before flying up to a flustered Dawn.

"B-but, I thought we weren't allowed to show our wings in public!" Dawn stuttered.

Leaf glanced at the people on the beach. "They have been ignoring us. So, it's safe." Dawn just gaped at the clueless people as Leaf made way for the other two to land.

Leaf immediately made her way to Misty. "Great match." She looked at the older girl with a grin. Misty smiled and held up a hand. Leaf, getting what it meant, raised her hand and slapped it against Misty's raised hand.

"Yeah!"

A smirk adorned Leaf's face once more. "But don't think you won this race that you're gonna win in the next match!" Determination was seen in her eyes and can be heard with words.

Misty just smirked back. "Didn't think of it."

May turned from the two to see Dawn still gaping at the beach. She waved a hand in front of the younger girl's face. She sighed. "Really?" she said exasperatedly. She then realized night falling over the horizon once again, and called to the other two.

Misty slapped Dawn to bring her back to the real world, and they went to a resort, labelled 'Beach Cove Resort'. They went up the elevator and went to their room. They all shared one room, since the room was big enough to even hold a small house. After watching TV, eating dinner, and dressing up, they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Have you spotted any yet?"<p>

"Yes, we have, sir!" A grunt saluted and faced the boss.

"Well, where?" the boss inquired.

The grunt fearfully stuttered, "We d-don't know, sir."

"What?" the boss shouted as the grunt jumped. "How do you not know where you spotted it?"

The grunt cringed and answered with fear in his voice, "We only saw the radio waves signal to us that there are some who are around the area, sir."

He froze up when the boss eyed him and sighed when the boss turned to a large speaker on the corner of the room. The speaker crackled before sending out clear sentences.

"What is it?" The boss looked at the speaker impatiently.

"Sir, we have spotted targets around the beach!" The speaker spoke with no sign of hesitance.

Something clicked on the boss's brain. "Targets?"

"Yes, targets, sir. Multiple. A group, sir."

"Really? Have you found their specific location?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." The boss smiled evilly. "Move out now."

"Yes, sir." Then, the speaker crackled off. The grunt felt relief wash over him. That was a close one, he thought. Then, he cringed when the boss looked at him again.

"Start the preparations. You are to find the targets' profiles," he commanded the shaking grunt.

"Y-yes, sir!" The grunt quickly walked out.

"Really, sir? We have found targets?" A voice rang out behind the boss.

"Yes, my boy." The figure behind him grinned mischievously.

"I doubt you're going to let us go, right?" Another voice added.

The boss smiled. Both figures already knew the answer. And the first voice whined, "Why? I wanna get into action right now!"

"Patience, boys. You're going to have your fun." The whining voice stopped while the other smiled knowingly.

"Of course, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh... The evil people come in... What will happen next?<strong>

**Jayden: =raises an eyebrow= Aren't you supposed to know that?**

**Ye- Hey! You are a party pooper, you know? **

**Jayden: Of course. **

**Janeah: Don't you think the chapter was kind of a filler?**

**Jayden: And it's short.**

**Yeah. I know. And still, no boys. **

**Johnny: What about us? =pulls Jayden close to him=**

**You're not in the story. Just in the author's notes. **

**Johnny and Janeah: Aww...**

**And we're going to have information about fairies in this story starting on this chapter. Starring our very own JAYDEN!**

**Jayden: =sweatdrops= Ahem. **

**In this world, fairies' wings are sensitive to water. Some fairies can control their wings in the water but some can't. It's very dangerous to have a fairy child wander around the water, so fairies live in forests, and in one certain place. **

**Janeah: You forgot the classes of the fairies! **

**Jayden: That's 'till next chapter. **

**Janeah: ... A talking encyclopedia is my partner...**

**Jayden: H-hey!**

**Anyways! My poll's still up. And I still need some votes for it. And starting now, I will update this story if I can't update the other one or having writer's block.**

**And next...**

**All: REVIEW! **

**Janeah and Jayden: The more, the merrier!**


End file.
